


her kiss lights the spark (and your touch keeps it burning)

by windscryer



Series: paint a canvas on my skin (and sign it with your love) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, M/M, Minor Angst, Mostly Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Voyeurism, but he's had one helluva dry spell, established polyamory, kind of?, musicalluna is SUCH an enabler, starkspangledspice, times two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windscryer/pseuds/windscryer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper wants this thing they’re doing to work. Tony does too, but he’s not as good at long term planning when he wants something this badly so he’s willing to concede to Pepper’s wisdom. Steve just really wants to kiss someone for the first time in over seventy years and if that means letting Pepper set the pace, he can handle that. For a little while anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	her kiss lights the spark (and your touch keeps it burning)

**Author's Note:**

> Lucy is a sucker for fluffy make outs and I am a sucker for Lucy. *shrug* C'est la vie.

Steve was sitting on the couch, stiff as a board and looking like he was waiting for a meeting with the principal over a fight at lunchtime.

Actually, no, Tony thought, he'd probably be a lot more comfortable in that situation.

Pepper was sitting at his side and smiling, trying to put Steve at ease. She had one hand on his thigh, but it was down by his knee because when she started further up Steve turned a delightful shade of red and looked like he was about to faint. In the interests of Steve being conscious, she'd backed off.

Which was probably why she was right about going first and letting Steve work up to kissing Tony.

He couldn't hear what Pepper was whispering in Steve's ear, though the way her lips were so close they brushed his lobe every now and again had shivers running up and down Tony's spine in sympathetic arousal. That wasn’t the only part of him either sympathetic or aroused, but Pepper had made the "rules" of his participation very clear.

Mostly he had to stay in his seat and he wasn't allowed to backseat make out. Commentary was okay, but not direction.

Tony had to bite his lip to follow that second rule right now because the current pace was going to kill him.

Steve had been staring at Tony—well, everything except looking him in the eye—and practically vibrating in his seat as Pepper worked her magic, saying the perfect thing to calm him down and remind him that he'd wanted this, that he'd  _ asked _ for this, and that, really, everyone present was absolutely on board with this happening.

It was working too, Steve's muscles relaxing minute by minute, his fingers unclenching on his knees, his shoulders sliding down from where they had been hunched up almost to his ears, and the tightness around his eyes and mouth softening.

He quirked a small half grin and his eyes flicked up to meet Tony's and  _ oh. _

There was the man who'd screwed that legendary courage into place and approached him and Pepper about going out for dinner—no, not a team thing, something a little more… private.

Tony saw Steve's throat bob with whatever Pepper said, but it was his own breath that caught in his throat at the fire that suddenly lit those blue eyes. The curl of his lips inched upward and Tony shifted in his seat, hating the rule that his ass had to stay in contact with the leather surface. He wasn't going to interrupt, he just… wanted to get a little closer.

Okay, he wanted to crawl into Steve's lap and lick into his mouth until Steve felt as helpless as he himself did, but whatever. Semantics.

When Pepper finally shifted a bare inch closer and brushed the first gentle kiss against Steve's jaw Tony was the one who jolted like he'd been shocked.

Steve kept his eyes on Tony's as he turned his head right up until he had to break contact to meet Pepper's next kiss. His hand cupped her jaw like it was made of porcelain, thumb skimming over a cheek Tony knew from experience was as soft as silk.

And then Steve moaned.

Tony collapsed back against the chair, swallowing a whimper down. His fingers flexed on the armrests as Pepper pushed up and Steve opened his mouth to let her in.

Pepper's hand on Steve's thigh shifted up again and Tony almost barked a, "No!" when Steve pulled back, but it was only to readjust both of their positions.

Steve turned sideways on the couch and then slid his hands under Pepper's ass to lift her up and settle her on his crossed legs. She wiggled until she was straddling him and swooped back in for another kiss.

Steve's hands stayed where they were and Tony was the one who moaned when those long fingers flexed and squeezed.

Pepper made that adorable little yelping noise that she always did when her ass got any attention. She pulled back to blink at Steve and Tony could almost see the apology forming on swollen red lips, but Pepper just gave a little growl and stopped the words she didn't want to hear with a deep, thorough kiss.

Steve looked a little dazed and Tony felt his own brain dribbling out his ears. He probably wasn't going to survive it when they all actually came together at once, but he might be okay with that. What a way to go.

He must have made some noise to that effect because they both stopped and looked at him. A reflex he'd thought long burned out of him kicked in and his face heated with a blush.

"Please don't let me stop you," he encouraged.

Pepper gave him a little smile and rolled her eyes. Steve looked about ready to apologize again, but Pepper turned his head and pecked his lips. She did it again and after the third time he got with the program and kissed her back.

The fire in Tony's blood cooled to a banked simmer as they turned it into a game, darting in to dot kisses on each other's faces and giggling in between. Steve nudged Pepper's chin up and traced a necklace of noisy smooches across her neck until she tipped her head back and laughed.

The smile on his face when she looked back down was radiant and the one she gave Steve in return perfectly matched the warm glow settling behind the arc reactor.

How he'd gotten not just one but two of the most beautiful people he knew to want a life with him was a mystery, but not one he was particularly interested in solving. For once he was more content to just enjoy it instead of asking why and taking it apart.

Pepper sank down into Steve's lap and nuzzled his nose with her own, whispering more soft things that brought the pink back to Steve's cheeks.

His eyes drifted shut as she traced kisses down his cheek and onto his shoulder, his hands lazily rubbing up and down her back.

She slumped in his arms and he lowered his head, pressing his nose into the crook of her neck. His back rose and fell on a deep breath and they stayed like that for a long moment.

Tony was pretty sure it was the most intimate thing he'd seen, and it would be an understatement to say his experience with intimacy was vast.

He watched them for a good long minute before he had to look away. 

"Tony."

He looked back and Pepper was smiling at him from where her head still rested on Steve's shoulder. Steve was looking at him too, his expression as contemplative as it was happy.

Somehow it still surprised Tony when Steve was the one to extend a hand and curl his fingers in a come hither gesture.

"I—" Tony started to say, but he couldn't finish. He  _ should _ say that this was their moment and that he didn't want to interrupt, but, God, he wanted some of that. They looked so damn comfortable together, like they'd had years instead of mere weeks, like this was the thousandth time they'd kissed, not the first. The selfish part of him wanted to take all of that and make it his own, to drag them into his life and never let them go.

The rest of him didn't want to get anywhere near it for fear he'd fuck it up. Let them have their happiness. He didn't deserve—

"Oh for God's sake, Tony, get over here."

He looked up and Pepper was arching her eyebrows in that way she'd perfected over a decade of being his personal assistant. It was kind of unfair that she could use it in their personal lives without it feeling like she was crossing lines and mixing things up.

Her lips pursed and he stood, a Pavlovian response that had saved his ass on more than one occasion and crossed the floor to the couch.

Steve's hand wrapped around his and then brought it up to where he could kiss Tony's scarred knuckles. "I didn't ask for just Pepper," he said. "I asked for both of you."

"I'm not—" Tony started, but Pepper rolled her eyes and shifted back. She grabbed Tony's hand from Steve and yanked, using the ninja moves Natasha was teaching her no doubt to twist him so he landed between them on the couch on his ass.

"I've found that not letting him finish obviously wrong statements is the best approach," she informed Steve, who was barely hiding his laughter behind a smile. "Distraction is usually a pretty good tactic in this area."

She leaned into Tony's space and kissed him full on the lips, hand splayed over the arc reactor.

He had a Pavlovian response to that too, but since it was to go limp and groan it was a good thing she was the only one who knew about it.

A second, larger hand covered hers and Tony's eyes flew open as he jerked away from Pepper's lips.

Steve said, "I can get on board with this plan," and then he kissed Tony too and oh _._ _Oh._

When they finally broke apart, Pepper was surveying them with that smugly pleased look she got when she outmaneuvered someone and they ended up not only falling in line with her wishes but giving up more than she'd hoped for in the process.

Tony couldn't really complain. He kind of felt like he'd gotten a pretty sweet deal too.

Steve snorted out an undignified laugh then and dropped his head to rest on Tony's shoulder.

"What?" Tony asked, shivering when Steve turned and exhaled, warm breath on his collarbones as Steve's nose brushed against his throat.

"I know I have a bit of a reputation for being fearless, but it's not true. What  _ is _ true is that the things in life that have scared me the most? They usually turn out to be the best things that ever happened to me."

Pepper smiled fondly and reached out to card her fingers through Steve's hair. Tony wiggled his arm under and around until it was curled around Steve's waist and pulled him closer. He turned and pressed a kiss to Steve's skull, nudging Pepper's passing fingers with his nose.

Pepper leaned in and settled on Tony's lap, working her arm under his and around Steve as well.

"Well then, honey," Tony said, "prepare yourself. Pepper and I intend to scare the spangles out of you."

Pepper snorted first and hid her face against Tony's chest. Steve shook under their arms until the laugh burst out of his chest and he managed a strangled, "Oh my  _ God _ ."

Tony just smiled smugly over both of their heads. Yeah, this was going to be fun.


End file.
